


A Chefe

by emeoonbird



Category: Momoland (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Joo Won não se importava nem um pouquinho de ser descontada por não cumprir seu horário de trabalho desde que conseguisse ao menos um beijinho.
Relationships: Lee Joowon | Joo E/ Lee Hyebin
Comments: 4





	A Chefe

Assim que chegou na cafeteria já aberta, Lee Joo Won se encaminhou direto para o vestiário para botar o uniforme e começar a trabalhar.

Ao voltar para a lojinha, viu que o atendimento ainda estava meio fraco e aproveitou para dar uma limpada no balcão.

Quando terminou, olhou em volta e viu algumas garçonetes atendendo pedidos enquanto outras colocavam os doces na estante que ficava abaixo do balcão — onde se podiam ver os mais variados bolos e tortas pelo vidro logo ao adentrar o estabelecimento — ou entravam na cozinha para pegar algum pedido.

Percebendo que não precisavam dela no momento, Joo Won se encaminhou para dentro da confeitaria novamente, já deixando um sorrisinho travesso lhe dominar os lábios.

Chegando na cozinha, pegou uma jarra de vidro — no estilo daquelas às quais normalmente vinham junto da cafeteira — cheia do líquido escuro que tinha um gosto meio amargo demais pra loira.

Cumprimentou os cozinheiros ao passar por eles enquanto andava até a saída da cozinha. De lá partiu para o local onde _seu alvo_ sempre ficava, sentindo-se ficar um pouco eufórica por poder ir ver-la.

Assim que chegou aquela mesa, percebeu a caneca dela já vazia e que sua atenção estava voltada a tela do notebook, com certeza analisando alguma coisa que Joo Won não entendia muito bem.

Sua presença não havia sido notada tamanha a concentração da mulher a sua frente, então ela resolveu apenas aproximar a jarra da caneca e despejar o café ali.

Ao ajeitar a postura, pois havia se inclinado para não se atrapalhar e deixar a bebida quente cair na mesa por descuido, pode ver que a morena a sua frente agora a olhava com seriedade.

Segurou a vontade de sorrir ao constatar isso, mesmo que por dentro estivesse satisfeita.

— Você não deveria estar atendendo aos clientes? — o questionamento da outra veio acompanhando de uma pequena dose de irritação e um franzir de sobrancelhas.

— O movimento não está tão acelerado, as outras conseguem dar conta sem mim — Joo Won comentou sem dar muita importância a preocupação da morena enquanto dava de ombros.

A outra pegou a caneca, assentindo, e levou-a aos lábios, tomando um longo gole da bebida quentinha.

— Obrigada pelo café — disse num tom calmo e agradecido, antes de voltar a usar um mais firme —, agora, se não tem nada para fazer aqui, é melhor voltar ao seu posto.

Ao terminar de falar, HyeBin a encarou com um olhar pouco amistoso e depois voltou a se focar novamente na tela do notebook.

A loira abriu a boca, no entanto pareceu pensar um pouco mais no que ia falar ao fechá-la. Mordeu o lábio inferior, criando coragem o suficiente para finalmente soltar:

— Ficar observando a sua beleza também faz parte do meu trabalho. — apesar de seu tom ter começado meio trêmulo, Joo Won deixou um sorrisinho travesso apareceu nos cantos de seus lábios ao terminar sua fala com a voz firme.

HyeBin deixou escapar uma lufada de ar pela boca, numa tentativa frustrada de ganhar paciência e olhou para a garçonete com indignação.

— Não lembro disso estar presente no seu contrato.

— É meu trabalho extra — a loira deu uma piscadinha, satisfeita com a própria resposta. Pôs a jarra de café que estava segurando no canto da mesa, já não aguentava mais ficar segurando aquilo.

HyeBin revirou os olhos assim que ouviu a resposta da outra.

— Quantas vezes preciso pedir pra parar com isso? — Joo Won arqueou uma sobrancelha, com uma clara confusão no olhar perante a pergunta feita num tom de voz cansado. — Eu sou sua chefe aqui, então pare de flertar comigo!

A garçonete arregalou os olhos em compreensão, para depois soltar uma risadinha boba a qual deixou a morena meio nervosa.

— Você está vendo mais alguém aqui? — a pergunta fora feita de forma levemente irônica, enquanto a loira deixava seu sorriso sugestivo surgir em seu rosto.

— Não… — Hyebin respondeu franzindo o cenho, num tom de voz claramente confusa.

— Então não estamos trabalhando — concluiu Joo Won, com firmeza —, sendo assim você não é minha chefe.

A morena ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo não acreditar no que sua empregada havia acabado de falar.

— É a minha namorada — soltou a loira como se estivesse falando algo banal enquanto abria um de seus mais belos e brilhantes sorrisos.

— JooE! — HyeBin exclamou, completamente envergonhada. Suas bochechas ardiam e ela olhou em direção a porta aberta do escritório para ver se alguém tinha passado quando a loira tinha dito aquilo.

— Estou mentindo por acaso? — questionou retoricamente, já que ambas sabiam a verdade. Ficou bastante feliz ao ouvir a outra lhe chamando pelo apelido, todavia não demonstrou o quanto aquilo havia a afetado.

A morena ao ouvir aquilo, suspirou de forma profunda e pensou um pouco, antes de chamar Joo Won com um gesto de sua mão.

A garçonete não hesitou em obedecer, se aproximando rapidamente da outra e inclinou-se para que ficasse na mesma altura de Hyebin, que estava sentada, esperando pacientemente pela outra.

Assim que seus rostos estavam próximos, a loira foi puxada pelas mãos de sua chefe em direção aos lábios dela. O toque foi suave e feito sem pressa nenhuma, somente com o som de seus corações batendo forte tocando ao fundo.

O selinho começou como um teste, apenas uma tentativa de sentir a maciez da boca da outra. Não demorou muito para Joo Won movimentar os lábios, numa tentativa de aprofundar o beijo que foi atendida calmamente pela morena.

No momento em que as línguas se tocaram, elas sentiram as batidas do coração aumentarem dentro do peito que já estava quente. Os gostos se misturavam enquanto o beijo acontecia de forma lenta e amorosa.

Hyebin se afastou antes que perdesse o ar, no entanto deixou um leve selo nos lábios da loira antes de empurrá-la calmamente para longe de si.

— Está satisfeita? — questionou a Joo Won, que lhe olhava profundamente. Um sorriso alegre surgiu na boca da garçonete, respondendo a pergunta indiretamente. — Então volte ao seu posto.

Apesar do tom da morena ter sido sério, as bochechas dela ainda estavam avermelhadas e seus dedos pareciam batucar na mesa numa tentativa falha de acalmar a si mesma.

— Sim, senhora! — foi a resposta que Hyebin ganhou, junto de um beijo casto na pele rosada por causa da vergonha.

Quando ia passar pela porta, Joo Won se virou em direção a sua chefe e lhe deu uma piscadinha, a qual fez a morena reclamar sobre as atitudes de seus empregados.

A garçonete não conseguiu segurar a risada pela forma como HyeBin agia quando era provocada.

Ela poderia ser sua chefe, mas também era a pessoa mais fofa na opinião de Joo Won.

E ela não se importava nem um pouquinho de ser descontada por não cumprir seu horário de trabalho direito apenas para perturbá-la e ver sua Binnie toda envergonhada apenas porque queria um beijinho.


End file.
